Spike's Secret
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Was removed for editing. Anyway, Spike has abit of an addiction to a certain reading material, a genre that starts with the letter Y. Don't get what the hell I'm talking about? Then read to find out.
1. Strange

Derp, so Spike being a fudanshi, which is a male fujoshi, and being that everyone will think the worst, he's trying to keep it secret, also, with being a fudanshi, Spike may act as the fallowing: Laughs at stupid things, will act more secretive, will take things the wrong way if two guys involved, and will stay up just to watch anime.

"Spike!" Faye yelled, "Spike!" Spike groaned, placing the book he was reading down on the coffee table, the ear raping screech raping his ear. Spike sighed, clearly pissed about being ripped away from his peaceful silence.

"Spike you son ova bitch!"

Spike sighed, "What?" He asked as Faye walked into the room along with Ed, Ed didn't look so pissed, not as much as Faye did.

"Were the fuck is my money?"

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Spiegel; I wanted to go do some things." Spike could have sworn she said, 'I want to blow it all on the casino in one sitting, or spend it on skimpy outfits.' Spike tried to hold back the laughter of Faye's stereotypical behaviors, but still couldn't stop the slight curve of his lip.

"What's so funny?" Faye asked.

"Why is Ed here?"

"Edward wanted to see Faye-Faye yell at Spike." Well, that's a first; it was almost like the Bebop was now populated by imposters witch would be the case if Ed wasn't speaking in third person. That would be certain, Spike chuckled lightly.

"Uh, what's so damn funny?"

Spike chuckled again, Faye's outburst were funny as they were annoying.

"Answer my question! Where is my money?"

"First of all Faye, I don't know what you're talking about, and two, you know you're just gonna blow it on something stupid as hell." Spike said, laying back.

Faye growled, wanting to slap Spike, not really knowing what's holding her back. Spike just seemed more humored with her yelling. Not noticing Ed taking the book from the table, curiosity peeked from the abnormal actions of two guys one the cover.

"Hey Faye-Faye. Look what Spike is reading!" Spike's eyes widened, jerking upwards and swiping the book from Ed's hands.

"Hmm... what are you reading Spike if you don't want Ed to know about it, is it some porno or something?"  
"No!" Spike protested, "I just don't want Ed reading!"  
"That means it porn, usually if you don't want Ed something it's either private or porn."

"Oh, Faye, that's mean, just because I don't want to show Ed something you label it as, 'I'm watching or reading porn'"  
"Well, when it comes to that, it usually leans to the worst, so sorry for thinking something that might be true."

Spike chuckled, "Whatever, now can you two leave me alone."

Faye growled, spike could have sworn he saw 4 lines of steam wiggling above her head; he shook his head, lying down on the couch and retrieving his book from the table and began to read it.

Faye turned to walk away, Spike sighed mentally as he read the book, but it was short lived after Faye yelled, "I swear, if it was you that took my money."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll kick your ass." Spike finished her sentence in a way similar of what she was gonna say. Faye gasped, and let out a low growl, Spike is acting differently, and actually, he was acting like this for about a month.

"What's wrong, Faye-Faye?" Ed asked, Faye shook her head, looking at Ed, smiling mischievously, she really didn't care, Spike was acting too weird for her to ignore, Ed didn't seem to mind and Faye was pretty sure Jet noticed it.

"Ed, have you noticed Spike acting weird."

Ed nodded, "Nope."

Faye growled, "Damnit." It still didn't take off the fact that Spike was hiding something, something humiliating probably, it wasn't just something obvious like porn or something, because Faye already knew that (Spike:… I do not wha- Violet: Shut up and watch hentai with me.)

Spike sighed, "I know you're still there." Spike yelled. Faye cursed, leaving the room completely, Spike sighed, looking at the images on the book, Spike sighed, wondering, lost in thought, "I wonder what it…" Spike said as he reached for the picture of Usami, stroking it, "Usami-san…"

Spike sighed, placing the book down, he was starting to feel depressed, he was almost finished with the second book, but still. "Why must he be fictional?" He thought, standing up and taking the book into his room.

… Perverts! He's not doing that to Usami-san!


	2. Awkward Meal Time

So board, I have no freaking life! Sorry if I get Usami-san OOC, I haven't watched much of Junjou Romantica, to fucking lazy, yes, I'm that lazy. Please refrain from flaming me that I made Akihiko kiss Spike

Spike slowly awoke in total darkness, he knew he was in his room, he felt his bed, but as his vision slowly began to focus he realized he wasn't in his room, he was somewhere else. Just in a world of darkness, suddenly the lights turned on. Spike began to saw more clear.

Spike's eyes widened when he saw who was at the door way, "Usagi-san."

Akihiko cocked an eye brow, as if he didn't know where he saw either.

"Who are you?" Akihiko asked as he approached Spike, in reality, Spike couldn't be happier; he felt the blood rush to his head as Akahiko sat on the bed next to him, like he was trying to get close to him.

"Uh... Spike?" Spike blushed as Akihiko began to come closer to him.

"Spike... such an odd name..." Usagi said as he looked at Spike face, "You're kinda cute, actually, just like your silly name."

Spike flushed, recoiling as Usagi got closer. "No need to tell me your name... I already know you." Spike stuttered as Akahiko cupped his chin.

"You read my work?" Akihiko asked as he came closer to Spike, their noses touching, Spike could have sworn he was dreaming as Usagi's sweet lips almost touched his. Spike closed his eyes, was this really happening?

"Yes..." Spike said as he leaned closer.

"Spike... I wonder if it tastes just as good as Misaki."

"What?" Spike said with a slight smile as Usami kissed his cheek, licking it slightly, soon drawing back and licking his lips, "Tastes good, it will do for now..." Akihiko said as he kissed Spike fully on the lips. Spike felt his eyes flutter close.

Spike gasped, waking from his dream, "Aw man..." Spike smiled, touching his lips and lapping them with his finger, "So good..." Spike whispered, licking his lips, "Usagi-san, why are you fake?"

"Spike-Spike!"

Spike sighed, let's just say that awoke him from his dream, even if that was the case, it's not like such a wonderful dream was meant to last.

"What is it Ed?"

"Food, food! Come on Lazy Spike-person!"

Spike sighed, getting up from his bed, sitting there for a few moments, thinking about his dream, "Tastes just as good..." Spike muttered, then chuckled, "Fuck me and my stupid fanboy mind..." Spike stood up, walking out of his room. "What's for dinner?"

"The usual, being that we don't have money." Instant ramen is what he meant by, Spike sighed, walking to the couch and picking up the cup that had steam coming from the closed lid, taking his portion and opening it.

"Being that someone probably took it." Jet said, eyes leering towards Faye, Faye took note of this and yelled, "I'm not the one who spent all the money!" She yelled, "I didn't even get a chance to figure out what I was gonna do with it!"

Jet scoffed at her remark, but went back to his food as Spike stared at his food, "Spike, not hungry?" Jet asked, and was stuck in between being surprised and unsurprised at the same time. Spike sighed, "No… I really don't feel like eating ramen again."

"We haven't had much to eat within the past few days Spike." Faye remarked, Spike just sighed, looking at the content of the cup in his hands, "I thought you would die for something to eat." Spike sighed, "You're acting differently Faye." (Even Spike knows I'm getting Faye OOC)

"Well, it's not like you to be so…"

"Do what?" Spike slammed the cup on the table, glaring at Faye, Faye was set back, really, Spike was acting differently.

Spike then sighed and said sorry, all of them were put back, hell even Ein picked up on it, well, everyone except Ed, being that she wasn't in the room, probably somewhere else on the ship. Spike simply picked up the cup and began to eat, for the rest of the time, everyone sat in an awkward silence. Ed was lucky she wasn't there; she really didn't like it when they were fighting over something.

When that was done, Spike simply returned to his room and began to read his favorite book, once again fawning over Usai-san as he molested Misaki, desperately wanting to be Misaki. Sighing again, he was thankful anime was on tonight.

(Alright, let's just say adultswim is for some reason still around, but has it's own channle and airs anime every weekend.) he smiled, of only they aired his favorite, Spike simply loved this book, no matter how old it is, he still loved it. Loved it with everything in his body, and he loved his Usami-san.

Placing the book down, daydreaming about his dream, that kiss, so sweet.

Spike soon heard someone knock at his door.

Oh fuck…

Uh no a cliffhanger, this is not how I usually write, well, when it comes to cute fanfics like this.


	3. Anime with Edward

Implied one-sided Spike and Jet, that is all

Spike got up from bed, it was jet, he could tell by the way the his hand banged against the door, metal to metal. Spike placed down the book and went to answer the door. Upon opening, Jet stood, overshadowing the younger man, Spike felt the exact opposite of what he wanted to be. He could have sworn his eyes gotten bigger as Jet stepped into his room.

"Hey Spike, you alright?" He asks, "Faye was right when she said you were acting differently."

Spike shook his head, looking back at jet and replying, "Yeah, I'm alright, why do you ask?" Spike's mind was starting to play tricks on him again, jet's words soon faded away as Jet wrapped his arms around Spike.

Spike simply melted in his arms, feeling overwhelmed by how warm it was in Jet's arms, feeling like such a uke, Spike nuzzled Jet's chest, stroking his metal arm like it was his flesh arm, wishing that jet could feel it.

"Spike…" Jet moaned, "Spike…"

Jet shook Spike, who seemed to be in some sort of dozed out state, along witht the small trail of blood leaking from his nose, and the blush, and the weird smile that was across his face, and the small trail of droll, and the soft moans that came from Spike's mouth.

Jet stroked Spike's cheek with his metal arm, being that it was the metal one, it hurt Spike, bringing him back to reality, Spike shook his head, looking at jet, "Sorry, Jet, I was having a daydream."

Jet was concerned about Spike, it was no simple daydream, "Your nose is bleeding.." Jet said, pointing at his own nose to indicate the part that was bleeding, Spike gasped, wiping away the blood.

"Do you need a tissue?" Jet asked, Spike nodded, "No, I'm good, damnit, it does that for some reason." Spike chuckled nervously, before walking away from Jet and going to see Edward, well, he really only needed the computer. All the while thinking; 'Oh fuck, they're all on to me, hell, Ein is probably suspicious.' He thought as he fully left Jet's sight, 'Oh well, if anything, Ed probably like's the nicer me, after all, she's too weird to even care what I act like. Right?' he gulped, 'Right?' a single drop of sweat fell from his head, why did he have to get addicted? No turning back, he found something, someone who couldn't feel the same as him, Spike smiled, 'Usami-san.'

Jet scratched his head, "Spike is acting weird lately." Jet said.

"You're telling me." Jet gasped at the sudden voice, it was just Faye, he sighed, and thankfully he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I thought I was crazy." Faye said as she took a puff of the cigarette she had as she leaned against the opening of her room.

"How long were you there for?" Jet asked, obviously irritated with the fact she couldn't heard everything he said, and saw Spike.

"Not long, I was just minding my own business until I heard you two." Jet took that as a 'I was listening the whole time though the door but didn't see Spike's face.' Well, Jet really didn't mind this time."

"You've noticed Spike behavior?" Faye asked.

"Well, who didn't notice it? Spikes who behavior at diner was out of line, when I went to talk to him, he just seemed distant, like in another world, and not the kind he keeps going on about." Faye shrugged, "It took you awhile to notice." Faye chuckled, "And I thought you were more observant of Spike than that, especially when he's acting like that." Faye swayed her hand, referring to Spike.

"He dosn;t behave like that around me." Jet said, scratching his head, although he has noticed the slight blush on spike's cheeks, whether it be around him or doing whatever.

"He's been acting weirder around me lately."

"Like how?" Jet asked, "The only time I see you interact is arguing."

"No, we still fight, but he just seems more, calm, humored and laughs half the damn time. One thing's for sure, Ed doesn't seem to mind, in fact, her and Spike seem to be closer."

_Meanwhile…_

As Spike's part came up, him and end intertwined hands, looking at each other, with weird ass headphones with colors of the opposites hair, Spike took a deep breath and sung the words

_kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru_

_itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou_

_watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari_

_anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa_

"Hey, she's the only one who doesn't seem to notice, even if she did, she wouldn't really care." Faye said, and she had a good point, Ed didn't like the fighting, and Spike being less… edgy then he usually is, and Ed can like that.

"She won't be, much help, we need to figure out why Spike is acting so strange today."

Of course, this is not getting in the way of his anime tonight, they didn't know about his late night anime.

Everyone is usually a sleep around midnight, so huddled up in the blankets with an energy drink, watching Bleach with Edward. It was their habit, of course, Ed isn't aware of Spike secret, instead, they just sit together and watch anime, and for some reason this shows reruns of a really old show, but still. Spike seemed happy, at least Ed liked anime, even though she liked to cuddle against him.

"Hime-chan!" Chizuru yelled as she jumped and groped Orihime from behind, Spike sighed in anger, "Stupid Chizuru." Spike growled.

Ed took note of Spike's comment, looking up at him, "What's wrong, Spike-person?"

"I just hate it when Chizuru does that, I mean, this show is already old as fuck but the constant… I don't know Edward, you wouldn't get it." He didn't want to say yuri, she'll ask what it is. He didn't want to tell her what yuri was… not his favorite.

Ed nodded, she was also disturbed by Chizuru, and didn't like her as well, and she cuddled Spike. "It's nice Spike-Spike likes anime like Edward, Edward feels lonely when watching anime, the weird thing is Spike-Spike called it porn, Edward didn't like it."

Spike smiled, rubbing Edwards head, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry, anime is nice, and I like it to."

Edward smiled, "Spike-Spike, why are you hiding."

"Ed, don't get into it, I just want to watch anime with you."

Edward nodded, "Edward understands. Edward is just happy Spike is with her, and liking Vocaloids, and singing 'Magnet' with Ed." Even though the song itself was about to forbidden love, even though it was just for fun, he really didn't care, he liked the song, but really hated the original version.

"I like the song magnet, but I hate the original version, Edward."

"The one sung by Miku and Luka persons?"

"They look horrid together. It just doesn't look right to me, now Kaito and Gakupo's version, they sound like two gods" Spike sighed, Ed didn't really think much of it, the whole point of the song is forbidden love, Ed just thought what he meant was that he just didn't like how they sound together. "Well, Ed doesn't mind, Kai-Kai and Gacky sound cute together to!" Ed smiled, watching as the credits roll and 'Fujoshi Megami: The life of Vince' Came on, personally, this was Spike's favorite, he could relate to him.

Ed didn't get the point; she liked 'Lily-pad' the most. (Yes, I am so lazy I'm using my own manga.)

Spike didn't mind, Ed was the only thing he was closest to at the moment.

* * *

Sorry, I had to cut off, it's two in the fucking morning, please review, my brain is starting to hurt, don't know what that has to do with anything. Yes, the song Spike was singing along with Ed is magnet


	4. What is your problem, poor Spike kun?

If it wasn't awkward enough passing out on the couch when the guy is 27 of age cuddling with an androgynous 13 year old girl, imagine how awkward it is seeing such a thing. The first to wake up and actually see the weird ass scene was our dear Jet-person. Of course as he was disturbed by the scene he was also more than infuriated.

"What the hell, Spike?" He said, it didn't take long before Ed and Spike were up and sitting on the couch next to each other, being scolded by the older man, "What were you thinking."

"Edward and Spike-person were." Spike quickly put a hand over Edwards's mouth, nodding, Ed arched an eye brow.

"I was on the couch watching TV and Ed came up to me, saying she couldn't sleep, so I let her sleep on the couch with me."

"With a blanket, if it wasn't for the fact it fallen off while you two lovebirds were asleep, I would have thought you two might have done something."

"Please Jet; I'm not into 13 year old girls." Spike said.

"Spike person." Ed said sadly, Spike quickly saw he upset Ed and patted her head.

"Spike, you already know the thought of you and Faye doing that kind of thing on my ship is crossing the damn line, but I swear if you do anything like that to Edward I will not hesitating on kicking you off this damn ship."

Spike gulped, "Jet, I didn't do anything with her, you even saw us, we had ou damn clothes on."

"Still doesn't make up anything." Jet said, "I still don't like the thought of you doing anything with Edward, even when she is 18."

"Jet, stop insisting that I like Ed."  
"But I thought Spike person likes Edward."

Jet sighed, "You're lucky Ed doesn't know what we mean by 'like'" Jet sank into the couch, "No more of this cuddling on the couch, that is… if you still want people to get the 'wrong idea'" he said with a smirk. Spike simply sighed, getting up from the couch, "I'm getting tired of this subject."

"Wait, Spike!" Jet said.

"Not now Jet!" Spike yelled.

As Spike entered his room, he collapsed on his bed, wanting to take a nap, this was already making his tired, well, he did wake up earlier than he likes just to be yelled at for simply cuddling with Edward, who he thought was just adorable after this. Anime does these kind of things, as in seeing the cuter side of things, like how cute Edward is, how freaking adorable that little androgynous girl is. Anime made his look at things differently, even himself, he's so much like one (because he is) one of those men in those shoujo manga's, except he doesn't have big ass eyes.

He smiled; he buried his face into his pillow, wanting to forget that god awful predicament and continue his sleep, wanting to think of his Usagi-san.

"Spike…"

Spike woke up, in that place, his bed, only the room was dark as usual.

"Spike, what on Earth are you doing?" The familiar voice said, Spike gulped as Usami stepped out of the darkness and into Spike's vision, Spike chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean, Usami-san." He chuckled nervously as Usami sat next to him and pinned him on the bed.

"I know what you're doing with that young child, you really are indiscriminate."

"Usami-san, my relationship with her is no different than the relationship with your editor, only I don't say she's a demon, she's far from that, she doesn't even know what sex is!" Spike yelled, Usami chuckled.

"Nothing like Misaki, certainly older, how old are you, Spike?"  
"27."

Usami chuckled, "I thought you were younger, at least 22. Not Misaki's age."

Spike laughed as Usami kissed him; Spike closed his eyes, completely taken by the kiss, Usami didn't mind the taste of cigarettes of energy drinks, in fact, he kinda liked it, a lot. Usami depend the kiss, meeting Spike's tongue.

Usami parted, catching his breath, licking his lips, "Tastes better that Misaki, and certainly isn't as hesitant as him, tell me, Spike, are you perhaps, in love with me?" (Alright, let this be stated, this is a dream, meaning Usami will act however I want him to act)

"Usami-san…" Spike murmured as Usami kissed him again, Spike arms, now unbound, wrapping his arms around Akahiko. "I want more."

Usami chuckled, unbuttoning Spike's shirt, enough to expose his chest and abs. Usami smiled, liking what he saw, licking his lips, and then diving down to kiss Spike's neck tenderly. Licking the skin, Spike let out a soft moan as Usami tried to find the softest skin on Spike's neck to tease, using his toung to find it, Spike shivered. "U-Usagi-san." Spike whispered, placing his hand on Usagi's head. "Are you just teasing me?"

"Think of this as a punishment, Spike, I'm gonna tease you mercilessly for cuddling with that underage girl."

"Usagi…" Spike whispered as Usagi went lower to Spike's chest, teasing Spike's nipples as he kissed the skin on his sternum, Spike let out a moan, "Usagi-san… how long will you tease me like this?"  
"Until you beg for me… much like the other grey haired man."

Spike eyes widened, "What… who do you mean?"  
Usagi stopped what he was doing, "He said his name was Vicious."

Spike awoke from his dream once he heard Vicious' name, he was gasping for air, "Goddamnit Vicious, realizing I love a fiction character that I can only be with in dreams doesn't mean you have to ruin it."

Spike gasped when he heard a small tap on the door, he knew it was Ed, he sighed, "It's open."

The door opened, and Ed stepped in, sitting next to Spike, "Hey Spike-person." Ed actually sounded… sad.

"What is it, Ed?"

"Why doesn't Spike-person like Ed? Edward likes Spikey, so why can't you like Ed?"

Spike chuckled, rubbing Edwards head, "Oh, Ed, the 'like' Jet-jet was talking about is different, I like you Ed."

Edward smiled, "Spike-spike…" Edward said, hugging Spike, "Edward likes Spike-Spike, I like watching anime with…"

Spike chuckled, "Don't say my name…" Spike cut Ed off,

"Will Spike still watch anime with Edward?"

Spike nodded, "Yes, Ed. Spike-person will." Edward smiled, hugging Spike tightly.

"Ed, you can't stay here for long, Jet will get mad."

Ed let go of Spike, sitting on her knees and giving Spike a quick kiss on the cheek. Spike looked at Ed as she pranced out of his room.

Spike wondered, "Dafuq?" Was all he could say, and sighed, "Well Usagi-san will punish me the next time I fall asleep."

Spike sat up, reaching over and taking the Junjou Romantica manga and began reading.

"Spike you motherfucking asshole!" Spike sighed, slamming his book down and stepping outside, seeing Faye next to the couch with a book in her hand, with Faye, who was clearly pissed.

Faye ran over to Spike and slapped him with the book, "What the fuck is this?" She yelled, pointing at the cover with the words 'kimi wo tsunaide kiss shite dakishimete' on the cover, with a man wrapped around another man.

"Explain to me, what the hell this is?' she asked.

"I don't know." _'I'm so fucked' _Not only was that one of his yaoi manga's, the translation is 'I will tie you up, kiss you then fuck you' needless to say it was a smut, and a good one two that had a somewhat minor case of WTF yaoi anatomy, like yaoi hands (1)

"And don't accuse me of buying gay porn, I have better things to do than look at two guys fuck each other into next week!" Faye yelled, Spike took the magna out of her hands and started scrolling through the pages as if he didn't know what the fuck it was, when in reality, he could already feel himself getting turned on at the uke's pained expression.

"It is yours. Isn't it?" Faye asked, Spike nodded.

"Faye, you know I don't look at gay anime porn, how rude of you to think that just because I'm an anime fan it automatically means I'm addicted, even if I was, it wouldn't be this." Spike said, showing her the page of (Due to the fact I don't want to bump up the rating due the graphic nature, censored) Faye stared at it. "You know I'm straight."

"What the fuck, Spiegel." Faye said, closing her eyes as Spike chuckled, "why are you into that?"

"No my dear, why are you into it?" Spike chuckled, Faye simply growled.

"I'm not, I don't watch that."

"Correction, reading, and what are you always reading on the couch when no one's looking."

"A woman's magazine!"

"Heh, last I checked I thought this kind of stuff was made for girls." Spike said, pointing at the book again.

"That may be the case, so why are you looking at it?"

"It's made for girls, not men like me." Spike pointed to himself.

"You know what, fuck it, say what you want Spike!" Faye said, grabbing the magna out of Spike's hand and walking away.

'_Well, I'm fucked.' _ Spike said.

"*Gasped* Naughty-naughty Spike-person, swearing." Spike smiled, looking at Ed.

"What was Spike-person and Faye-Faye arguing about?"

Spike chuckled, "Grown up stuff, you wouldn't be interested, Edward."

"I heard Faye-Faye say something about anime, is she a fan."

Spike's smile vanished, he sighed, "No, she's not, she was accusing me of stupid stuff."

"Oh" Ed said, "Hey, Spike-spike, want to see this new anime Edward found?"

Spike shrugged, "Sure." Spike said, fallowing Edward, his heart beating erratically, who knows what will happen.

* * *

**Alright, I was gonna put a part were Faye is fangirling over the smutty manga, but I wasn't sure, I probably add that in a different chapter, if not save it for the end of this story. Oh yeah, the manga (besides Junjou Romantica) Is real, it's pretty damn good to, and no yaoi hands!**

**Reviews are much appreciated, tell me how I'm doing, and no flames and/or trolls, I know I'm getting them OOC, well, except for Edward**.


End file.
